Never Forget
by LadyYukimuraSan
Summary: A year had passed since the two friends had seen each other, but Nagisa never forgot that he owed Kayano a White Day gift.
**This prompt is thanks to both a tumblr anon and HelloIdolHell. The anon asked me first and then HelloIdolHell asked me after reading the chapter I wrote for them. Also shoutout to one of my best friends Sara for helping me come up with the base for this story, wouldn't have done it without you! Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

It had been one year since Koro-Sensei had been assassinated by his students, and the class had planned to meet up and pay their respects together. Most were able to make it since they planned to do it later in the evening after school had let out and most were done with club activities, but there was only one person that Nagisa was looking forward to see again. It was his old good friend Kaede Kayano. He hadn't seen her since graduation and because of that wasn't able to spend White Day with her last year. They had somewhat talked over the phone a couple of times, but nothing too extensive considering she had gone back to acting and he was studying hard to accomplish his goal of becoming a teacher. Nagisa was excited to see her again even under the circumstances, but sad thing is, she never showed.

The whole day had gone by and the class had caught up and Kayano never appeared once. The excitement in Nagisa's heart slowly turned into disappointment as he looked at the vacant desk next to his and sighed. He just wanted to see her again and give her the gift she deserved. The class slowly dispersed as the sun slowly began to set over the mountain they called school just a year ago. Nagisa got up from his seat after waving goodbye to some of his classmates and looked at Isogai, who was slowly placing his jacket on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about staying with me, Isogai. You can head on home, I'll lock up," Nagisa gave his former classmate a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah really, don't worry about it," Isogai nodded and said his goodbye before leaving the classroom.

As the door closed behind Isogai, Nagisa made his way to the front of the classroom. He stood behind the podium and ran a hand across it, he couldn't believe that it had been a year since everything had happened. It felt like it was all just yesterday, that he was sitting in his desk observing Koro-Sensei and plotting with the rest of his class on how they should kill him. Nagisa never would have thought that a year later he would be standing here again, remembering the same teacher that he killed. But it didn't feel the same today, not only was Koro-Sensei no longer with them, but Kayano hadn't shown up at all. The fact that Kayano decided to not join the rest of the class bothered Nagisa, and he didn't understand entirely why. She was a part of the class, but even after she revealed her true colors and told everyone the truth, she still came back to class. Kayano wouldn't just abandon the class like that, she loved it here just as much the next person.

Nagisa slowly walked back to his seat and as the thought of Kayano not wanting to come back nagged at him from the back of his mind. He just needed to get that out of his head, and maybe some fresh air would help that. That's when the first classroom door opened and Nagisa turned to look at who it was. It was a girl with long black hair, and she had on black sunglasses, a pink scarf, and a black trench coat that went down to her knees. She was breathing heavy, like she had been running to get here.

He couldn't tell who she was until she opened her mouth and began to speak,"Shoot, I know I'm really late, but don't tell me I missed it."

"Kayano?!" Nagisa couldn't help but stare, he wasn't expecting to see her at all. His heart soared in his chest, as she took off her sunglasses and he saw the familiar golden eyes of his classmate. Nagisa and Kayano both ran to each other and met in the front of the classroom, embracing each other. It had been so long since they had seen each other and both had each changed a bit. Kayano no longer had her hair styled in pigtails and she changed it back to it's natural color. She had also grown a tad bit in height, much to Nagisa's surprise. And Nagisa had cut his hair, but it still didn't help the fact that he still looked very feminine, much to his dismay.

"Sorry I'm late, my shoot ran much later than expected and I tried to sneak out. But every time I tried, I got caught," she pouted and took off her scarf and jacket after they finished their embrace. Kayano set her stuff on her desk and turned to Nagisa. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone here, since I'm this late. Why are you still here?"

Nagisa shrugged and knew that this was the chance he was waiting for, "I guess I wasn't ready to leave just yet. But I'm glad you could finally get here, I actually have something to give to you."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah," He approached her and looked into her eyes. Even though White Day wasn't for another couple of hours, Nagisa wanted to give Kayano her gift before another year or so had passed along. He leaned down and placed his lips on top of her's, gently kissing her. Kayano couldn't believe that Nagisa was kissing her again, she didn't think this would happen at all. She did love him and want to be with him, but she was caught off guard with this act. They parted and both of their faces were red as Nagisa explained, "Um, Happy White Day...I-uh didn't get you anything for White Day last year after you went through the trouble of giving me chocolates for Valentine's Day. And this is the first time I've seen you since graduation so-"

Kayano placed a finger on his lips and smiled, "Thank you Nagisa."

His was turned redder than Karma's hair and he sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head. Nagisa was so glad that Kayano wasn't mad that he kissed her again, but for some reason he felt like just kissing her wasn't enough. Something inside of him wanted more, but he wasn't willing to go there Instead he decided to take it slow. The sun had set completely and the cresent moon began to pour light into the classroom. Nagisa looked down at his watch then back up at Kayano, he didn't want to say goodbye to her just yet. He wanted to spend more time with her, "Kayano, do you maybe wanna go get something to eat? It's getting late and you probably haven't had dinner yet."

"Sure, sounds wonderful," Kayano nodded. The two began talking and connecting like no time had passed at all. It was like time had stopped and they were both so glad that they had seen each other again. They both knew that they would stay close for a while and it was all thanks to Koro-Sensei and their assassination classroom.

 **FINALLY IT'S DONE. You don't know how hard it was to come up with this story. It literally hurt my brain for two days, but at least it's over and I'm happy with it. Now I have two prompts left and I'm really excited about both of them. I should get them both out within the next two or three days. So please send me more prompts for these two! I will write almost anything :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
